


Breathe Me In

by BeneaththeHalo



Series: Courage Magic Strength [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Aphrodisiacs, Drugged Sex, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneaththeHalo/pseuds/BeneaththeHalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out on patrol, Gwaine accidentally inhales the pollen of an aphrodisiac. Too bad no one realises until AFTER he infects Merlin and Arthur, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Me In

**Author's Note:**

> Day #17- On the Floor

Life in Camelot was decidedly more dull when Gwaine was away, Merlin had decided. Arthur had sent Gwaine to lead a patrol early that morning, upon receiving reports that there were soldiers from another kingdom in a section of the forest. Gwaine had been petulant, trying to convince Arthur to send someone else, but the king had insisted.

"I wouldn't trust this to anyone else but you, Gwaine," Arthur had said, and Gwaine understood. So did Merlin, in theory.

The problem was, though, that Gwaine was meant to spend the day with Merlin. Besides an early morning training session, he'd had nothing else on, so he was going to keep Merlin company while he went about his duties as Court Sorcerer. Often times (including today) this involved nothing more than poring over massive books of magic filled with tiny print, and writing letter upon letter to the Druids and other magic folk. It could be very boring and very tedious.

Merlin was dozing off, slumped in his seat and a book open on his lap, when a knock at the door startled him. He jumped, book falling to the floor with a loud _thump_.

"Wakey, wakey, Merlin," Arthur laughed, leaning against the doorframe.

"If you'd told me I actually had to do paperwork, I never would've accepted this job," Merlin grumbled, straightening in his seat.

"So you've told me several times," Arthur commented, crossing the room so he was standing behind Merlin. "You know I wouldn't have given the role of Court Sorcerer to anyone but you, Merlin. Couldn't trust anyone else with this."

Merlin sighed. "I know." He leant back, grinning up at Arthur, and the king pressed his lips to Merlin's forehead. "Just like I know you had to send Gwaine on this patrol. Doesn't make me any less bored, though."

"I don't know, I've welcomed the silence." Arthur sat down on the floor in front of Merlin, in between the warlock's legs. He sighed heavily, wanting nothing more than to remain in this spot forever.

"Come now, Arthur, I'm sure you could find another use for his mouth," Merlin quipped, and he could tell, even without looking at Arthur, that the king was scowling.

"None that would be appropriate when I'm trying to run a kingdom, unfortunately," Arthur sighed. "Although, I do much prefer his mouth when its doing something _other_ than talking."

"You're not the only one." Merlin began massaging Arthur's scalp with his fingers, digging them in, coaxing a relaxed sigh from Arthur's lips.

"I hate my job," Arthur muttered, closing his eyes.

"No, you don't."

"Okay, maybe I don't," Arthur admitted. "But there are _parts_ of it I don't like. Just _once_ , I'd like to be able to lie in bed all day, just relaxing, not having to worry about anything."

"Maybe with a naked warlock and knight in bed with you?" Merlin suggested.

"Most definitely," said Arthur. He opened his eyes then, getting to his feet and holding out his hand to Merlin. "Come with me. We'll go wait for Gwaine in my chambers."

 ***

It was two more hours before Gwaine finally returned. He came straight to Arthur's chambers, seemingly knowing exactly where Merlin and Arthur would be. The two men were facing the fire, not looking at the door, and hadn't seen Gwaine come in. The knight instantly went to them, reaching around from behind Arthur and palming the king's cock through his trousers.

" _Gwaine_!" Arthur exclaimed, and Gwaine flashed him a grin, turning Arthur's head and meeting his lips forcefully.

"Hello, my lord," Gwaine said. "I've missed you." As if to emphasise this he _squeezed_ Arthur's groin, and Arthur let out a yelp.

"Are... are you quite alright?" Arthur gasped, squashing down the desire low in his belly. They wanted this, yes, had been waiting for Gwaine, but something wasn't right. Gwaine wasn't acting like himself.

"I'm fine," Gwaine insisted, his lips feather-light on Arthur's neck. "Never been better."

"You don't look fine, Gwaine," Merlin commented. It was true; Gwaine was covered in a light sheen of sweat, and his breathing was harsh and labored.

"I promise you I am, Merlin," said Gwaine, releasing Arthur and turning to his other lover. "I also promise you that I haven't forgotten about you, either." Before Merlin could do or say anything Gwaine had his hands on Merlin's hips and a thigh in between Merlin's and he thrust _up_ , Merlin's breath catching in his throat.

"Gwaine, uh..." Merlin began, but was cut off when Gwaine kissed him just as aggressively as he'd kissed Arthur. "Should we sit down? Take this to the floor?"

"Why Merlin, what a good idea," said Gwaine, and he _giggled_ as he went to ground, pulling Merlin down on top of him. Merlin landed on top of Gwaine, and he could feel the other man's already hard prick. Gwaine groaned with desire, gripping Merlin's wrist and thigh, trying to hold him in place.

Merlin managed to extricate himself from Gwaine, resting a hand on Gwaine's thigh to placate him and keep him in place. Arthur knelt down next to them, watching Gwaine, concern written all over his face.

"Something's wrong," said Merlin, even as Gwaine pushed into the hand Merlin had on his leg, moans of desperation escaping his lips. "I've never known Gwaine to be this _desperate_ before. He's burning up, too."

"And look at his _eyes_ ," Arthur said. "They're nearly completely black..." Arthur reached out and cupped Gwaine's face in his hand, tenderly rubbing his thumb back and forth. His eyes were completely focused on Gwaine's, as if transfixed, and Merlin could see the telltale signs of arousal beginning in the king.

His own heart beating a little too fast and heat blooming in his face, Merlin leapt away from Arthur and Gwaine as the realisation hit him.

"Merlin? What is it?" Arthur asked, his breath hitching as he rocked into the leg Gwaine had pressed between his thighs.

"Were you on patrol in the forest, Gwaine?" Merlin asked almost harshly, struggling to control his own breathing.

"You know I was, Merlin," said Gwaine, his voice husky, reaching out to Merlin with own hand. "Now come join us already."

" _Wait,_ " Merlin said, fighting hard against his own body, knowing exactly what had aroused the three of them so. "Did you find these purple and pink flowers? And did you breathe them in?"

"I-" A moment, as Arthur took Gwaine's bottom lip in his teeth. "I did. What does it matter?"

"It matters, because that was a sex pollen, Gwaine!" Merlin exclaimed. "An aphrodisiac! That's why you came back so aroused and so desperate, because you inhaled it while on patrol. And when you kissed Arthur and I, you must've transferred some of the pollen to us."

"So we're infected too?" Arthur surmised. "I must admit, I have never felt desire so _strong_ before."

"What do we do now?" Merlin asked. "There is no cure; we can only wait until the aphrodisiac has passed through our systems."

"Or... or we could just _go_ with it," Arthur suggested. "Listen to it, listen to what our bodies want so desperately. We were going to have sex anyway."

"I-" Merlin hesitated, palming himself through his own trousers, trying to quell the fire.

"It can't _hurt_ us, right?" said Gwaine.

"No." Merlin swallowed, looking Arthur and Gwaine in the eye. "It can't hurt us at all."

None of them could remember ever taking their clothes off so fast; hell, this time they couldn't remember taking their clothes off _at all._ Merlin practically lunged and Gwaine and Arthur, all other thoughts forgotten, as he captured Gwaine's mouth in a rough, desperate kiss. The moan that came from Gwaine's lips sent heat straight to their groins, heat unlike none they'd ever felt before.

They didn't know how long it lasted. The sounds of flesh upon flesh, their pants and grunts and moans. They rode each other hard, fingers gripping each other close, until Gwaine threw his head back, muttering Arthur and Merlin's names like it was a litany. He buried his face in their chest as Arthur and Merlin followed him over the edge, panting heavily.

As they lay on the floor, entangled in each other and covered in a sheen of sweat, they realised that the pollen was still working. They could _feel_ it, not as strong as before but definitely still there. A fire burning deep within their belly, waiting to ignite again. The pollen wouldn’t leave them for a while yet.

Gwaine was the first to regain his wits. "So," he said, looking at Merlin and Arthur with a grin. "Who's ready for round two?"


End file.
